Sheirar Zogstra
Sheirar Zogstra (often referred to as "Sheira", nicknamed "The Princess of Healy Power") is a human Priestess with a rather checkered career. She is the younger sister of the Paladin, Anastasia Zogstra. Appearance Compared to her older sister, Sheirar is both strikingly similar in appearance while being very differnet. The two of them share the same kind face and open, friendly smile, not to mention the same blue eyes. Like Zogstra, Sheirar has copper-coloured hair, however, as opposed to her sister's trademark bun, hers is allways worn long and loose. However, the differences between the two are also blatantly obvious. Compared to Zogstra's solid, broad shouldered and muscular build, Sheirar is slight and slender, clearly not a frontline combatant. Her attire clearly marks her as being a priestess, however. Typically, she will be clad in light-colouered, flowing robes, signifying her allegiance to the Holy Light and the Stormwind Church. She takes care to make sure her robes are always immaculately clean and well looked-after, and takes a certain degree of pride in them. The sole incongruous touch to her appearance is her silver nose-ring, a legacy of her tearaway days that she hasn't cared to dispose of. Personality For the most part, Sheirar is cheerful and mischievous, with a broad, fun-loving independent streak. Not a troublemaker as such, she simply enjoys having a good time and doing what she wants to, rather then what she is told to do or what would be considered "proper" as such. Generally, she enjoys being happy and having fun, and likes people around her to feel the same. She has very little time and patience for what she would consider boring or stuffy peope, or those who stick too firmly to tradtion or routine. Despite these traits, Sheirar can be serious and capable as needs be. She is very determined and focused in battle, and will do her utmost to aid her comrades and keep them on their feet. At the same time, she will not abandon a cause or a battle because she wants to do something else; when she commits herself to a task, she does her best to see it through. Certainly, the last few years have seen her mature to a degree in her outlook and professionalism; however, she still maintains her cheerful and pleasant demeanor. Her fun-loving nature has enamored her to several of her colleagues, most notably Verien and Waffelle; the three of them consider each other good friends and enjoy spending time together and engaging in random silliness. History Born in the aftermath of the second war, Sheirar grew up in the recently resettled and reconstructed Stormwind. Like much of the population, such as her older sister, her upbringing was influenced by the powerful Church of the Holy Light. Sheirar decided that she wanted to become a priestess in the Stormwind Cathedral, following in her parents' footsteps. Her family readily supported her decision, glad to see her commitment to her faith. Initially, Sheirar was content with her role in the cathedral. However, over time, she became bored with her life of study and meditation. Running away from the Cathedral and taking the not terribly clever alias of "Sheira", she began working as a professional adventurer in the Azerothian lands. Pretty soon, she had hooked up with a fellow adventurer, Blayden Unitopia, a human Warrior with dodgy facial hair. The two traveled together for a while and developed something of a relationship over those months. However, it also became apparent to her that Blayden was less interested in serving a good cause as he was in taking his shirt off, mining and getting drunk. Leaving him behind, Sheira continued her travels across Azeroth and Kalimdor. It was during one of these "adventures" that she had a chance encounter with her older sister, Anastasia. The Paladin was somewhat surprised to run across her younger sister, believing that Sheirar was still in the Stormwind Cathedral. Initially angry, her attitude softened somewhat when she saw her sister's commitment and the good that she had done in her travels. Rather then dragging her back, Zogstra gave her younger sister her blessing to continue on her path. For a while, Sheirar fared well in her role as an wandering priest, helping to fight numerous battles against the various forces that opposed the Alliance. However, her luck changed during an attempted assault on Blackrock Spire, the lair of the Dark Horde. Sheirar was badly injured during the battle and came close to death, being only kept alive by her own skills as a healer. Injured both in body and in pride, she skulked back to the Stormwind Cathedral, vowing to retire from adventuring and resume her studies. That lasted for about a week. Hearing stories that the Dark Portal had reopened and that demons from Outland were streaming through it, Sheirar panicked and decided to travel as far away from Stormwind - the closest city to the portal - as possible. Instead, she ended up in Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaugelands. Over the course of the next year, she worked alongside the Argent Dawn, battling the forces of the Scourge while most of Azeroth's adventurers had traveled to Outland. Feeling that she had achieved all that she could on Azeroth and that the Scourge's forces had weakened somewhat, Sheirar finally ventured to Outlands. Fortune seemed to smile on her, shortly after her landing in Honour Hold, she bumped into her sister again. While Zogstra was again surprised to encounter Sheirar, she was again impressed by the degree that her younger sister had matured, as well as the degree of commitment she had displayed to the Argent Dawn. Again, she pledged herself to aid the Alliance, using her skills to fight the foes that they faced in Outland. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Priest Category:The Order Category:Articles by Rick R